


Miraculous Pregnancy (on hold)

by Fanficsaddict



Series: Adrienette Fanficsaddict [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Pregnant, Sex, Smut, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsaddict/pseuds/Fanficsaddict
Summary: A story that follows Adrien and Marinette in their daily life, while dating. Marinette finds out she is pregnant. Will Adrien be happy with that she is pregnant? How will Paris survive without Ladybug? Let's find out! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Post-reveal, Adrinette Rated: M because of sexual content WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT!This story is on hold because of exams and christmas stress coming up and having trouble writing a new chapter<3 hope you understand!





	1. Turned on

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this chapter!

**Miraculous Pregnancy**

* * *

**Sooo, this is my second fanfic that I'm writing. I have been kinda busy lately with school starting… I've been going to school for 3 weeks now, and if you have not read my other story: Miraculous summer.(Fanfiction.net) Please read! I'm holding on to a chapter 4 on Miraculous summer. And I'm pretty excited for this one!**

**I've been inspired by the story: BONNEYQ- Two pink lines. I just loved it and I feel like I want to write something like this… Sooo, here goes, enjoy this chapter and I'll try to upload as often as I get time!**

* * *

 

Chapter 1. Turned on

* * *

"Good morning m'lady~" Marinette groaned and opened her eyes to see who woke her up from her wonderful slumber. She was pretty sure who it was, she opened her eyes and saw her beautiful, cute, model boyfriend smiling at her face.

"Nice of you to finally wake up" She groaned again, closed her eyes and rolled around to lay on her other side, her back facing Adrien.

"You know… If you don't wake up now, I might have to tickle you to wake you up"

"I'd like to see you try kitty" She felt him move away from the bed, she relaxed. But she did not expect some cold hands tickling her sides.

"ADRIEN! STOOOOP! HAHAHA, PLEASE! I'LL WAKE UP! HAHAHA!" she said thought her laughter. He tickled her sides until he was satisfied and pretty sure she was awake. Once she had cold down from her laughter, Adrien smiled at her.

"Ok m'lady, I'll stop tickling you if you wake up now and give me a kiss"

Marinette sat up in bed, and shoot a pout to Adrien. She raised out of bed and walked toward their closet.

"WHAT ABOUT MY KISS?!" she heard Adrien yell form their bedroom. She picked out some clothes and put them on. She had a pair of black jeans, a white shirt with a gray polo over and a pair of black boots.

"I wanted to get changed before giving you a kiss"

"But m'lady I wanted to kiss you while you still had a less clothes on!"

Marinette snorted before giving her boyfriend a passionate kiss. She felt Adrien melted under their kiss, before she stroked over his more sensitive part. She could feel his bulge in his pants, Adrien jumped by the sudden contact. They stopped kissing gasping for air, before leaning foreheads together.

"Do I always make you turned on?"

"M-Mari, you have no idea what you're doing to my body now." He said with a shaky voice. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her face into another kiss. They pulled away and gasped for air.

"You make me feel wonderful M'lady" Marinette giggled before dragging Adrien to their kitchen to eat breakfast. Marinette ate 2 slices of toast with scrambled eggs, while Adrien had some scrambled eggs, toast and salad.

"Why do you always eat so much Adrien? Not that I'm complaining but you have been eating a lot of food lately…"

Marinette looked up at Adrien, green meet blue. Adrien saw the worry in her eyes and sighed.

"I have been feeling a lot skinnier lately, because of the superhero act and that I walk to work every day I'm sorry if I'm worrying you..." Adrien looked down at his food, before feeling a finger against his chin and lifting his sight up.

"You're right, you have been skinnier but I never thought that you wanted to get up in weight. But you're also right that you have been worrying me for a little while… But I'm happy that you think of your health." Marinette smiled at him, and he smiled back.

They dug in on the rest of their breakfast, before walking into their living room, and sitting on their couch. It was THEIR APARTMENT! AND OUR COUCH! thought Marinette. When Adrien and Marinette found out about their identities, they immediately started dating. They were a happy couple, Cholé was angry, but after a lot of attempts to break Marinette and Adrien, she gave up. Nathaniel was sad at first, but he understood what Adrien saw in Marinette, he had seen it in Marinette for years. But he was still hurt until he found out that he had come over Marinette for, Juleka. He asked her out a couple of times and after 3 weeks of dates and talks, he asked her to be his girlfriend, she said yes. Marinette was happy that he had come over her and was happy that she and Adrien was dating. After half a year of dating though middle school and 4 years though high school, Adrien and Marinette was 18. So he grabbed the first chance of moving out, the same day he asked Marinette if she wanted to move in with him, she talked to her parents about it, and they approved. Marinette and Adrien had been living in the same apartment for 4 years, so they have been together for almost 8 years. Adrien and Marinette was very happy with each other and Tikki and Plagg missed each other so much that after they revealed themselves they got a lot of time talking about the stuff that have happened. Tikki and Plagg had known each other for deck ages. And was very happy when they finally reunited and was excited that their chosen's was happy together. Every Ladybug and Chat Noir was soul mates from birth, but they never knew until they saw both sides of each other. Tikki was a very good listener and knew a lot about history, while Plagg was lazier and grumpy, but he knew a lot as well. They were the perfect couple and where the Jing and Yang. The same was Adrien and Marinette. They completed each other. Now on the age of 24 they both had a job. Adrien worked at their old middle school, while Marinette worked for Adrien's father, Gabriel Agreste, at "Agreste". Adrien was perfectly happy with his job as a physics teacher, and loved working with kids. Marinette was happy too because she got a job at "Agreste" by the side of her idol Gabriel Agreste. She was over the moon when she got an email that she had gotten the job as designer at "Agreste" fashion.

"What are you thinking about Marinette?"

Marinette noticed that she had been starring at Adrien for a couple of minutes.

"Sorry kitty, I just thought about what's been going on… And about us, our identities, jobs, life basically."

"oh…"

"What are you thinking about chaton?" Adrien looked away from Marinette and Marinette send him a worrying look "I-I was thinking about tonight- "Marinette raised an eyebrow at him "- I-I was wondering if w-we could have… s-something extra before going to sleep?" He asked unsure about her reaction. She looked at him, she tried to hold in her laugh and failed, she laughed and giggled until Adrien laughed with her. They stopped laughing, both out of breath.

"Of course kitty, you know I always want something extra before going to sleep…" Adrien turned red and gulped loudly."- but I know you wanted sex. But of course I need to please my kitty if he needs it."

Adrien grinned and Marinette smiled at his red dusted face. She giggled and stood up. Adrien raised an eyebrow and looked at her as she made her was towards him, he did not know what she was going to do. Before he knew it, Marinette settled down on his lap. He looked at her, and smiled. She of course smiled back. Then she started wiggling on his lap, he did not know why, he just though she was going to make it comfortable for her to sit on his lap. But before he knew it she was making things particularly hard. Marinette smiled at him as he moaned as she wiggled on his lap, making his cock hard, and making him wanting her even more than before. She placed her hand around his neck before shifting the legs to ether sides of his hips, staring circulating her hips towards his and making him even more turned on. She leaned her head in and kissed him at passionately and her tongue sliding on his teeth as they kissed while he moaned, he opened his teeth and their tongues started dancing with each other. He grabbed her butt, she jumped by the action and she linked her ankles together so he could lift her up. He lifted her up and started walking into their bedroom, climbing into the bed with Marinette hanging on him. He just loved her and what she did to him.

"No sex… Jobs… 20 minutes… till… I'm leaving… for work" said Marinette in between the kisses they had.

"Just… If I… get… some pieces… of… you… before… you… leave" He answered her. They kissed and got ready to leave the apartment. They walked out of the door, locked it and intertwined their hands together. Walking toward the cross where they needed to split. They kissed each other goodbye, and walked toward work. Adrien already knew from when Marinette started making him turned on he would have a hard day focusing on teaching his students physics.

** TO BE CONTINUED... **

* * *

 

**I hope you liked chapter 1. And it will come more, but I've been busy for some time now. And I'm gonna try to upload when I get time or space to make a new chapter. But I have planned some chapter forward…**

**See you guys next time**

**COMICINER**


	2. The test

Miraculous Pregnancy

* * *

 

Sorry I haven't been uploading this story… I've been busy with the 2 other story's I'm writing on aswell… Sorry again...❤️ ENJOY CHAPTER 2!❤️

* * *

 

Chapter 2. The test

* * *

 

"Tikki would you mid checking my period calendar for when I last had it, it feels like a life time ago." "Sure Mari!" said Tikki as she zoomed toward the calendar hanging on the wall. Marinette worked on a new design in her design corner at her and Adrien's office in their apartment. She worked passionate about everything she made, today she was working on a new shirt for Adrien to his birthday next week.

"Tikki? How long is it since?" she asked her kwami

"Um…about 2 and a half months" When Tikki had said it realization hit her hard.

"Was it that long ago?!" she asked herself. She stopped sewing and laid away her project.

"Maybe I should take a test, just to be sure… But I have to go to the store to get it. Let's go Tikki"

Tikki flew into Marinette's purse, while Marinette tok on her jacket, send a text to Adrien about her going to the store, asked if he wanted anything, and then grab her purse and keys to so walk outside the door and lock it up. And then next stop the store. When Marinette came to the store she first found what she needed, A Pregnancy test. She took one of it and walked towards the cashier. Adrien said that he couldn't come to think of something that he needed. So she just brought a test. She tok the test into her purse and walked back home. When Marinette came home, she knew Adrien wasn't finished at work until 4:30 pm, and the time was 3:27 pm so she had time to take the test before Adrien was supposed to be home. She tok of her jacket, purse and shoes. She sent a text to Adrien again telling him thet she had brought what she needed and that she had come home safely. She let Tikki out of her purse before taking the test out, walked towards the bathroom. She did not lock the door incase Tikki wanted to come in, but she still needed help to open the door. She opened the test, sat down on the toilet and tok the test. It was a peeing test so she did what it said in the instruction: Place the test under your peeing hole, pee, and see if its 1 line (Negative) or 2 lines (positive). Marinette pulled out the test and looked shocked at it,

_ 2 pink lines  _

"Oh no… It might have been done wrong, maybe I should just call the doctor." She though

"Mari?" she heard Tikki outside the door

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah Tikki" she finished her self, washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom and continued walking toward the trash. She tossed it in the trash and walked over to her purse to call her doctor.

"What did the test say Marinette?" Tikki asked

"It said positive, but I'm not sure I did it right so I'm gonna call my doctor and get an appointment."

Tikki nodded and flew over to the counter where it stood a plate of cookies. Marinette pulled out her phone, locked it up and went to her contacts. She easily found the doctors number and called it.

" _Hello? Doctor Callaway speaking_ " she heard on the other line

"Hello, it's Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I was just wondering if I could get an appointment, because I took this pregnancy test and it showed positive and I was not sure if I've done it right or not so I just though I just aswell get an appointment to get it correctly." Marinette explained

" _Of course miss Dupain-Cheng, we have an appointment at 4 pm today. Will you take it?_ " her doctor asked on the line

"Yes!" Marinette answered.

Marinette grabbed her phone and sent a text to Adrien about the doctor.

**ADRIEN❤️❤️:**

_3:46 PM~ Sorry, forgot. I have a doctor appointment at 4pm. Do you have your keys or do I need to hide the spare outside on the usual place?_

_3:47 PM~ Yeah, forgot the keys. Good luck at the doctor princess❤️_

She tok her purse, spare keys, phone and car keys.

"Come on Tikki we have to go if I want to not be late for something"

"Coming Marinette!"

Tikki zoomed into her purse. She walked out, locked the door and placed the spare keys under the flower pot. She walked outside and sat herself into the car. Starting the engine and driving safely toward the doctor. It took Marinette about 15 minutes to drive to the doctor. When she got there she stopped the car, she walked out of the car, locked it and walked towards the house where her doctor was. When she was in the waiting area she sat down and noticed that she had 5 minutes to spare. she pulled out her phone and texted Alya.

**BFFWE:**

_3:57PM~ Hi, at the doctor's office_

_3:57 PM~ What are you doing at the doctor?_

_3:58 PM~ Haven't had my period in 2 and a half months, was a little worried_

_3:58 PM~You think your pregnant?_

_3:58 PM~_ _Tok a test it showed positive, but I may have tok it the wrong way..._

_3:59 PM~ OMG! What if you are?! Have you talked to Adrien about it?! What do you wish for? A girl or a boy?!_

_3:59 PM~ Slow down! No I haven't talked to Adrien about it. I don't know what I wish for_

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Doctor Callaway is ready for you" She heard the receptionist call

"Coming!" she put her phone in her purse with Tikki, stood up and walked toward the office where it stood "Doctor, Isabella Callaway". Marinette knocked on the door and got a,

"Come in!" the doctor yelled through the door. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello Marinette please settle down." The doctor gestured towards the chair next to her desk. Marinette sat down and looked around nervously.

"So~, You have taken a pregnancy test, and are worried that you might have took it wrong." Marinette nodded to what doctor Callaway said.

"So were going to take a blood test and a urine test. Just to be sure. You get the results by the end of the week, by either mail, email or phone."

Marinette understood what the doctor said so she got a cup, waked to the toilet and peed in the cup. Placed the lid on and walked back. Gave it to the doctor who guided her to the bench to sit down. She sat down and rolled up her sleeve. The doctor strapped her up, and pressed where she was gonna take the blood test.

"I know you're afraid of this so you're gonna look away and talk to me and answer my questions. Ok?"

"Yeah" she looked away when the doctor started to find the needle.

"How's life going for you Marinette?"

"Well its going good, I live with my boyfriend…"

"What's his name?"

"Adrien" the doctor pressed the needle in her arm and Marinette hissed.

"Agreste?" the doctor asked

"Yeah that's him. We have been dating for about 8 years and known each other for about 10 years, been in love with each other for 9 and a half each."

"Wow, you love him very much"

"Yeah"

"Done!" the doctor said when she pulled the needle out.

She plastered Marinette up and said goodbye, before Marinette walked out and towards the car. She looked at the clock in the car: 4:50. So Adrien should be home by now. She drove back to their apartment. When she locked the front door open she got welcomed home by a par of strong around her waist who lifted her up in air, and Marinette laughed aswell did he.

"Adrien let me down" she said through her giggles.

Adrien as the gentleman he was, put her down and kissed her passionately. Marinette giggled in the kiss, closed the door with her foot and placed her hands around his neck.

"So how was it at the doctor, bugaboo?" he asked when they pulled away from each other.

"It was ok I guess?"

"guess?"

"yeah I had to take a blood test, and you know that I hate those." He looked down at her with a sympatric look on his face.

"How did it go then?"

"Well, only hissed when she pushed into my arm." he nodded.

Marinette tok of her shoes, purse and jacket before settling down on the couch.

"How was your day?"

"You made it hard for me to focus on teaching so I tried my best by just letting them do some tasks and deliver them to me." she giggled because she thought of him at work, sitting in the classroom, by his desk and the big bulge in his pants.

"What are you laughing at?" he looked at her questionably

"I thought of you sitting by your desk in the classroom just trying to calm down with that bulge in your pants, just like right now" he looked down on what she pointed at, he saw the bulge and his eyes widen.

She laughed and made her way over to him. She placed her hands around his neck, standing on her toes and kissing him. He understood that she just kissed him to tease him. She pulled away and bit her lower lip, _OH! GOD! SHE LOOKS EVEN SEXIER NOW! I JUST WANT TO BANG HER!_ He thought as she walked away and into their office. Her hips swaying as she walked. he settled down on the couch and reached for the remote for the TV. He turned the TV on and tried to relax, but it was hard because the bulge in his pants only growed bigger.

"Kid… I'm not transforming you if you're going to have that thing in the suit" said Plagg, munching on a piece of Camembert. He knew that he was going to transform either way. He just offered him Camembert and everything should be alright. God he loved his girl!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 

Sorry that I have been busy, tried to upload yesterday.  Hope you enjoyed chapter 2.

See you guys❤️

Love COMICINER❤️


	3. Leaving?

**Miraculous pregnancy- ML** ❤️

* * *

 

**WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!** ❤️

* * *

 

**Chapter 3: Leaving?**

* * *

 

*ring, ring* Adrien looked away from the TV and looked over at the counter where his phone was ringing. He slowly walked towards the counter to answer the phone. He took up the phone and saw who called "Father" it stood. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Adrien"_

"Father, what do you want?"

_"I was wondering if you wanted to model some of my clothes in Miami for me?"_

"Modeling? You know that I quitted modeling for about 6 years ago?"

_"Ofcourse I know… but I was wondering if you could?"_

"I don't know… when is the photoshoot?" _"_

_This Saturday and a week forward…"_

"A week?!" he exclaimed into the phone.

Marinette heard the exclaim and walked toward the door of the office. she opened the door and saw Adrien by the counter, sitting on one of the bar chairs and one hand pressed to his forehead and the other had the phone in it pressed to his ear. His eyes were closed.

"You want me to leave Mari for a week to model some shoots for you in Miami?" Marinette slowly walked towards Adrien.

 _"I know it's a long time… but I need you for this shoot… please…"_ Marinette heard over the phone.

"I don't know father. I'm going on an exhibition with my class on Thursday to Friday. "

When she heard it was with his father she thought _This could repair their relationship after me and Adrien found out he was Hawk Moth. I might get lonely but I have Tikki and Alya can come over, and I also can sleep over and work a bit with my parents since I'm free this week…_

"Adrien I think you should go" Adrien snapped his head up and meet Marinette's eyes. He yelped in surprise and fell of the chair. Marinette giggled and lend him a hand.

 _"_ _ADRIEN?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"_ they heard from the phone laying on the floor not far from where Adrien fell. Adrien picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"I'm fine father, Mari surprised me, I was taken off guard." he answers

_"But anyway… Can you do the photoshoot or not?"_

Adrien looked at Marinette, who smiled at him and nodding after a little while.

"I'll do it" he finally answers.

_"Thank you Adrien…"_

"of course father. talk to you later."

_"I'll make Nathalie send you the flight information and every ting."_

"Ok bye". Adrien ended the call and looked at Marinette.

"Are you sure Mari?" she smiled up at him.

"Ofcourse I'm sure, maybe you and your father don't really get along. But maybe he is trying to fix your relationship? He maybe wants to make up his mistakes? This is a good opportunity for you to fix it." she says. She pecked his cheek before walking back into the office.

 _Maybe… maybe Mari is right_ he thought. He walked into their bedroom and found a bag to pack his tings in for the modeling shoots in Miami aswell as a suitcase. He also packed a small bag for his trip with his physics class. When he was done he walked out of the bedroom and walked towards the office, he saw Marinette with her back to him. So he snuck up on her and grabbed her sides. She yelled and turned fast and got greeted with a grinning face.

"Not funny Adrien!" she stumped her foot, turned around, crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Aww, Mari don't be angry at me~" he said and placed his arms around her waist.

"Sorry, I'm ignoring you" she said teasingly. He placed his hands on her sides and started tickling her, she squirmed under the tickling and her knees starting to get weaker and weaker after each laugh.

She soon fell to the floor with Adrien hovering over her and still tickling her sides.

"AHAHA! A-A-ADR-R-REIN! HAHAH! S-S-STOP! P-P-PLEASE!" she squirmed and tried to wiggle away under his touch. But Adrien laughed as he held her under his touch. She laughed until her eyes treated to spill tears. Adrien stopped tickling Marinette, her sides hurt of all the laughing. Adrien lifted himself of Marinette, Marinette laid on the floor breathing hard.

"Not funny Adrien" she said when she got air in her lungs again.

"Of course it was" he answered, chuckling by the door. He walked back into the living room while Marinette was given some time to get finished with her new designs. Marinette used a couple of minutes to compose herself before raising up to finish her work before dinner. She was working on a summer line collection for Adriens father. Right now she was working on a blue summer skirt with a matching brown knitted belt, and a white blouse. She was proud of her work. She was almost finished but then Adrien came in and distracted her. She was quite annoyed that he did it, he knew she got easily mad when she worked on a design and especially when she was close to finished.

* * *

 

Adrien had slept from Friday to Saturday home, with Marinette. He slept terribly by thinking that he was going to be away from France, Paris, friends, _Marinette._ He knew she wanted the best for him… But he knew that it also broke her heart every time they were away from each other in more than 2 days. Both he and her knew that it was hard leaving each other. But Marinette insisted that Adrien was going to leave with his father to repair their relationship. He was going to miss his friends, Tikki and of course Marinette. He turned his head to the clock on the night stand, _6:45 am._ He was going to leave in under 2 hours. He turned his head back to his beautiful, cute and amazing sleeping girlfriend next to him. They had cuddled in bed before Marinette fell into the dream-world, her head resting on his chest. He loved their cuddle time, the only part of the day when he _really_ got to touch her privat places. But she hated to get woken up by him touching her core or breasts.

"You know I can feel your heartbeat raising"

Adrien got dragged out of his thoughts by his sexy girlfriend looking up on him. "Sorry M'lady, I was only speechless of your sexiness. -" Marinette giggled "-But also becouse I'm gonna miss sleeping next to you." He pouted and she giggled more.

"I'm gonna miss you too silly kitty" she leaned up to him and placed a kiss under his chin.

"Are you gonna tease me M'lady?" he raised an eyebrow.

"maybe? ~" she said teasingly. Adrien took her wrists and pinned her down to the bed before rolling over her. He started kissing her neck and finding her sweet-spot.

She moaned under his kisses and he loved the sounds he made her make, the sounds only he, _HE,_ could make her make for him. The sounds made shivers down his spine and he slowly started kissing his way up to her lips, when he reached his goal he dragged her hands over her head and took both of her wrist in one grip. He let his other hand make his way down to her breasts, he cupped her breasts and he tok her nipple between his thumb and forefinger while cupping her breasts. He started rubbing on her nipple, she moaned into the kiss. He soon let his hand wander again, and he took a trip down to her core and started rubbing her core.

He let her wrist loose and they parted from the kiss, both breathing heavily. She continued to moan and she grabbed firmly in the sheet. Adrien continued to rub her core while kissing his way down, her collarbone to her breasts, down her belly (witch had a six-pack) and down to hi destination, _her core._ He started licking and sucking in her folds and she moaned higher and more breathless than the other.

He felt her climax building up, he took on of his spare-hands and it went down his boxers to make him enjoy this to. He grabbed his length and started going up and down, he synchronized it with this strokes on his length. Once he was close to climaxing as well, he stopped and he heard Marinette whimper becouse of her loss of his tongue in her folds. He took out his member and he started to place himself in a position that would be comfortable for both, he slowly made his way in her. she moaned and he started slowly going in and out. once he knew she was getting comfortable with what they were doing he picked up the pace.

"A-A-Adrien"

He heard her moan his name over and over. _GOD_ he loved this girl.

* * *

 

Once they both reached their climaxes they were left breathless and naked on the bed. Adrien turned his head to the clock again, _7:15 am._ An hour until he had to leave, he picked her up and made his way to the bathroom. He placed her down her own feet when he reached the bathroom. She made her way to the shower, turned it on and walked in and took a quick shower. Once she was finished he gave her a towel and went into the shower.

When he was finished in the shower and walked out the bathroom with nothing more than a towel, he made his way over to the closet and found some clothes. Marinette was at the kitchen making breakfast for both of them. Toast, eggs and some yoghurt. Once he was dressed he walked to the kitchen to see his girlfriend in some tight jeans and a crop top, her hair was loose and hung over her shoulders. He took a seat and both ate their breakfast.

When the time finally came, Adrien took on his jacked and shoes.

"Gonna miss you Mari"

"Gonna miss you too Kitty" she smiled sadly at him, giving him a kiss on the lips, a peck on his cheek and hug before he left their apartment. He will be back, sooner than she will expect.

"I love you Mari"

"I love you too Adrien"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 

**I hope you liked chapter 3!**

**See you next time** ❤️

**Love**

**COMICINER** ❤️


	4. Pregnant?

Marinette was working on her most important design for the Agreste company. She was busy sewing, not hearing her computer giving a notice of a new email.

“Marinette, you got an email,” said Tikki.

 

“Thanks Tikki,” she answered, putting away her sewing materials before walking over to her computer to check her inbox. Adrien had left for his trip to Miami that morning and she wasn’t sure if she could handle a message from him. She missed him already, and she certain that she would burst into tears just thinking about him.

 

She opened her computer and logged into her mail. When it finally opened, she saw she had gotten a mail from Doctor Callaway. She noticed the subject of the email was _Results of tests._

 

She nervously opened the mail and read it out loud;

 

“Dear Miss. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We have sent you this email about your test from a couple of days ago, and it is confirmed that you are healthy.“

 

Marinette sighted in relief before continuing reading.

 

“But we will congratulate you with the news that you are _pregnant._ You are currently in the first month, so you don’t show too much, don’t worry. We wish you good luck for both your child and boyfriend. From, Doc. Callaway.”

 

Marinette froze and her breath hitched.

_I’m pregnant…_

 

_With a baby…_

 

_A… Baby…_

 

_Adrien’s baby…_

 

_Oh, no… what will Adrien think of this?_

 

“Oh Marinette, Congratulations!” Tikki giggling and dancing around Marinette’s head, while Marinette was having panicking attack inside her head. Tikki stopped celebrating as she looked at her chosen with wide eyes. “Marinette are you ok? You look kinda pale?” Tikki’s concerned voice brought her back to the real world. Marinette took a couple of minutes before answering.

 

“No. I’m not, Tikki. Adrien just left this morning and I just found out I’m pregnant, with his child... and I miss him so much already! A-and I don’t know h-how to tell him…” she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“Oh… Marinette… Everything will be fine” Tikki hugged her cheek as a reassuring action.

 

**~IN MIAMI, 3 DAYS BEFORE RETURNING~**

 

Adrien had texted Marinette every chance he had, and called her every day since he left Paris. He wasn’t only in on this model deal for his father… he was here for another mission too.

 

“Nathalie,” said Adrien as they were driving back to the hotel from a photoshoot.

 

“Yes Adrien?” Nathalie answered in a straight voice. Adrien mental cringed at her emotionless tone. “Could I possibly work all day tomorrow so I could get home a day earlier, and then have a day free before leaving in the evening?”

 

“Why so?” she asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

“I would like to go shopping something. Something important for Marinette, and some souvenirs for my friends back home.” He answered. She looked at him questionably before replying, “What is so important that you must get?”

 

“Something that means a lot for both me and Marinette.”

 

“Very well, but that would mean no breaks in between the shoots. You will only get lunch and dinner breaks. Also, we must wake up at 7 am and work until 11 pm, if you wish to leave early and have a day off.” Nathalie informed him as they just pulled up to the hotel.

 

The hotel was 5-star rated, or as Chloé would say ‘Only the best for the richest families.’ Adrien never actually liked 5-star hotels. They were always to classy and too formal, he could never wear the normal comfortable clothes he had brought with him that Marinette made. He would always wear the comfortable pajamas to bed, the one she had made for him a couple of months ago.

 

He missed her so much, he knew he would. So he brought one of Marinette’s shirts with him that smelled like her so he knew that back home, she would wait for him.

 

Every time he was away from Marinette he would always snatch one of her shirts and take it with him so he could sleep soundlessly, knowing that she was missing him too and that she is his, and only _his._ He loved her scent and she was the only thing that would help him to sleep comfortably when he is away from home.

 

“It’s okay Nathalie.”

 

They walked silently over to the elevator. After walking in, Adrien pressed the button that would take them up to the 5th floor. The elevator dinged as they arrived on the correct floor. “I’ll be heading to bed. Wake me up at 6:30 am please.” Nathalie nodded as she walked out of the elevator and towards her own room.

 

Adrien’s room was at the 6th floor. There were only two suites on that particular floor, the President suite and the King suite. Adrien had the King suite while his dad had the President suite. Adrien unlocked the door to his room and walked in before closing the door and shuffling towards the bathroom. He took off his clothes and tossed them into the laundry bin, before putting on his comfortable pajamas that Marinette had made him.

 

Plagg had settled himself onto one of the four pillows on the king-sized bed. Adrien wanted nothing more than a certain person to sleep next to him, _Marinette_ , he thought.

 

Plagg gave Adrien a look that screamed ‘give me my camembert!’ Adrien sighed and tossed over a piece of camembert, which Plagg gladly accepted and stuffed the whole piece in his mouth. He swallowed the whole thing with one gulp.

 

Adrien gagged at the kawami’s antics before opened his suitcase and pulling out the shirt he took from Marinette’s closet. He brought the shirt up to his nose and closed his eyes while savoring the scent that clung onto the soft fabric. It smelled like Marinette. Like sweet honey, freshly baked pastries and vanilla. He walked towards the bed with her shirt i hand and laid down on the side where Plagg and his smelly camembert haven’t been.

 

He hugged her shirt to his chest and took the comforter from under his body and threw it over himself, determined to go to sleep.

 

Adrien tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bed for over an hour, before giving up. He picked up his phone and checked the clock, it showed 4 am. He then checked the time in Paris, 10pm.

 

He pulled up his contact list and selected: **My lady** ❤❤❤. He thought about it, and then decided to call her. He listened to the ringing sound right before it stopped.

 

_“Hello?”_ He heard from the other side of the line.

 

“Marinette?”

 

_“Yeah, is something wrong kitty?”_

 

“No…Yeah. I can’t sleep.”

_“Me too… I miss you too much…”_ He heard her voice break in the last sentence.

 

“I miss you too My lady… I just have a question…”

 

_“What is it that you want to ask about chaton”_

 

“How are you been doing since I left?” It was quiet on the other side of the phone for a little while “Marinette? Are you there?”

 

_“yeah… I’m doing fine, but I still miss seeing you in the morning before we go to work… But I have something that makes me a little excited to tell you when you get home.”_ He was a little curious about what she was so excited to tell him. _“But…I’m not so sure if I want to tell you when you get home or right now that I’m on the phone with you.”_ She paused for a second, trying to make a decision.

 

_“I think I’m going to tell you right here right now. Can you maybe log into your Skype account and Skype me? Please?”_ He heard the need in her voice and it confirmed that she needed to tell him face to face.

 

“Sure just give me a minute. See you in a bit.” They cut of their call and he logged into his account, while waiting for Marinette to log in he grabbed the second pillow he had under his head when he went to bed and held it in his arms like it was Marinette herself who he was cuddling with. When she logged on he immediately called her on a video chat.

 

It felt like an eternity before the call finally connected.

 

_“Hey…”_ she said with a sad smile.

 

“Hey,” he answered back.

 

_“So~ How are things going with the photoshoots?”_

“They are going great”

_“I was just wondering…. are you hugging a pillow pretending that it’s me?”_

“Noooo….” he answered, she gave him a look that made him sure that she knew he was lying. “Ok maybe I am… how so?”

_“It’s just that I’m kinda doing the same thing I just thought that maybe you were doing the same because I just missed you sleeping next to me holding me tight in your arms and I just couldn’t stop myself from hugging a pillow…”_ she lowered her head and looked at him through her eyelashes, oh that look could make him melt within seconds.

“I get it bugaboo. I miss you very much too” he smiled sadly back at her thru the phone “But what was it that you were so excited about telling me?” He said smirking at the screen.

_“Well the day you left… I kinda got a email from the doctor…”_

 

“Oh?”

 

_“Yeah and… do you want me to read the exact mail?”_ she asks, tilting her head a little into a cute little move

 

“Yeah... sure,” he answers.

 

_“Well here goes” he heard her murmur. “’Dear Miss. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We sent you this mail about your test a couple of days ago, and it is confirmed that you are healthy-‘“_

 

“Well that’s good!”

 

_“Hush kitty I’m not done yet”_ she giggled before continuing reading the email _. “’But we will congratulate you with the news that you are pregnant. You are currently in the first month, so you don’t show too much, don’t worry. We wish you good luck for both your child and boyfriend. From Doc. Callaway’”_ she finished looking at him thru the phone screen shyly. Adrien, on the other hand,  was gaping over what his girlfriend had just told him.

 

He was gonna be _a father._

 

Marinette was going to have _a baby._

 

_His_ baby.

 

_Me and Marinette was going to become parents!_

 

_“Kitty are you ok? Oh, no you are so disappointed that I’m pregnant… I can get an abor-”_

  
“MARINETTE DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!” Marinette was shocked by his outburst, her tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. She didn’t bother wiping them away.

 

“I am so not disappointed that you are pregnant! I’m super excited! We’re going to have our own little kitten! I’m going to become a father! You just made me the happiest man alive!” he screamed into the screen with his girlfriend who still had tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

_“R-really?”_ she asked with a shaky voice, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

 

“Of course! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO, SO MUCH MARINETTE YOU DON’T KNOW THE HALF OF IT!” he said to her, not even noticing his own tears that were running down his face. She smiled at him tearfully, while Adrien bursted out of his bed not even caring about sleep, dancing excitedly.

 

He was supposed to wake up in 2 hours, but he couldn’t care less.

 

_“Aren’t you supposed to sleep as well Kitty?”_ She asked when he finally was finished dancing around like a fool. He shakes his head in a way to say ‘no,’

 

“Well sleep tight My lady! But, can I tell someone? I can’t hold this secret for long… you know me…” He looked at her with pleading eyes.

 

_“No… I haven’t told my parents or Alya, no one must know. I want to tell them together with you so I’m waiting for you to come home before telling them.”_ He nodded.

 

After an hour of talking about it, he noticed Marinette yawning and saying she had to go to bed, because apparently, pregnancy takes a lot of your energy. He waved goodbye and ended the call. He locked his phone and placed it on his night table before falling into the pillows smiling. He knew that he probably looked like an idiot, but he couldn’t care less about it.

 

It was all because of one little human being growing inside his girlfriend’s belly. He just had to wait to get home to see her and her growing belly. But what about the thing he was going to buy her? He’ll just have to buy it and maybe save it. Now he knew he was going to have to try and survive the photoshoots he was expected at in less than one hour, but he was going to make it.

 

For _Marinette._

 

For _their child._

 

For _them._

_ **TO BE CONTINUED…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but School and everything I must do I haven’t found time or inspiration to this text, but now I have. But I was getting my Beta Reader to read threw it so…. I hope you enjoyed it<3  
> See you next time!  
> Love  
> COMICINER


	5. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has a lot of photo shoots and is totally exhausted  
> Marinette has a figure walking into her room late at night

 

Adrien was gonna be a _ father. _

 

He was so excited he couldn’t sleep at all. But he knew that he could get at least get 5-15 minutes sleep in between the shoots, even though he was exhausted from not getting any sleep the same night. But how could he sleep after getting the news from Marinette!

 

He was going to become a  **_dad_ ** ! Marinette was having a living creature inside her belly and it was a child who was a combination between the two of them!

 

There was a knock at the door, shaking Adrien from his thoughts.

 

“Adrien, are you awake? We need to get to your photo shoot in 30 minutes,” Adrien heard Nathalie voice outside his room. He quickly made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower before getting ready for his shoots.

 

After 15 minutes, he was ready.

 

“Plagg you can’t be in here,” he said to his lazy kwami laying on the same pillow as yesterday. “Come on Adrien! I don’t want to be in your stinking bag all day while you are on photo shoots!” Plagg complained loudly to his chosen.

 

“It’s not that bad… You can sleep and eat Camembert if you want to.” Adrien tried to convince Plagg to get in his bag.

 

Plagg pondered the blonde haired boy’s words for a moment before replying, “Okay,  _ only _ if I get  _ six whole wheels _ of Camembert in there! Then we have a deal.”

 

“Fine…” said Adrien.

 

After 5 minutes of packing his bag he was out of his room and walking to the elevator to take it down to the hotel entrance. He walked into the elevator and pressed the button where that was above the number one.

Once he was down he saw Nathalie and the Gorilla by the door.

 

“ADRIEN!” he heard from Natalie after she laid eyes on him. “What is it wrong Nathalie?” he asked her, looking confused.

 

“You have black bags under your eyes! What did you do so late at night that you lost sleep for this full day of photo shoots!” Nathalie exclaimed as she grabbed his face to look more closely, she tried to wipe away the black bags under his eyes as if it was make-up.

 

“Stop Nathalie! I just couldn’t sleep… I got some exciting news from Marinette, but I can’t tell you,” he told Nathalie as he got his face out of Nathalie’s grip. He started walking towards the limo parked outside the hotel. He opened the door and climbed into the limo before he sat down in the seat. Nathalie climbed in after him and sat down right in front of Adrien.

 

Gorilla sat down in the driver's seat and started the limo before driving towards his first photo shoot.

 

_**(After a long day of makeup and photo shoots…)** _

 

Adrien locked his door and fell down onto his bad, frowning. He looked up from his pillow and looked at his phone on the night table. He picked it up before rolling over on his back and unlocking the phone. He had three messages from Nino, one from Nathalie and four from Marinette. He read Nathalie's first:

 

**FROM: Nathalie (received at 9:30 PM)**

**TO: Adrien**

 

_ Remember to eat food. I’ll send it up to you around 10 pm. _

 

He chuckled and opened Nino’s next.

 

**FROM: My bro (received at 4:26 PM)**

**TO: Model boy**

 

_ Hi bro! Heard from Mari that u have a full day of photoshoots..Feel sorry u bro. _

 

**_FROM:_ ** **My bro (received at 7:00 PM)**

**TO: Model boy**

 

_ I hope you take a break and drink and eat in between shoots, Mari is not the only 1 that care about u, good luck bro. _

 

He knew Nino cared a lot about him just like Marinette.

 

**FROM: My bro (received at 8:30 PM)**

**TO: Model boy**

 

_ Good night bro! Call me tomorrow. _

 

He then decided to answered his texts.

**FROM: Model boy (sent at 9:16 PM)**

**TO: My bro**

 

_ Good night Nino. Sorry I didn’t reply before now.. was busy with shoots. And thanks for worrying. I have eaten but are going to eat dinner in a couple of minutes. Have all day tomorrow free to buy the thing to Mari. Call you tomorrow. _

 

He sent the text and then opened Marinette’s texts:

 

**FROM: My Lady (received at 9:00 AM)**

**TO: Kitty**

 

_ I hope you have a great day at the shoots! I hope you survive the day. _

 

Adrien smiled at the text and opened the next.

 

**FROM: My Lady (received at 2:40 PM)**

**TO: Kitty**

 

_ Remember to eat and drink under the photoshoots! I see that you haven’t seen my other text but I know you are busy under the shoots. _

 

**FROM: My Lady (received at 3:48 PM)**

**TO: Kitty**

 

_ I hope you can send me a text later. I told Nino that you have a whole day of shoots so if you read this you maybe gets some texts form Nino today. Text me later. _

 

**FROM: My Lady (received at 6:29 PM)**

**TO: Kitty**

 

_ I got an appointment with my doctor about the first ultrasound of the baby. We have an appointment the 3rd of November, and I hope you don’t have anything scheduled then so you can come with me… Call me later! _

 

Adrien smiled at the thought of the ultrasound. He was gonna see and hear the heartbeat his baby. He smiled again at the text before calling Marinette.

 

He heard the phone phone ring as it tried to make a connection between Marinette and him.

 

_ “Hello? Kitty?”  _ He heard on the other side of the phone.

 

“Hello bugaboo! How are you doing with our little kitten?” he asked, trying to hide the exhaustion in his voice. 

 

_ “Adrien I know that you are exhausted…” Shit.. she can read my voice like an open book. “But, I think we are going to have a little bug instead of a kitten… kittens always are so… how do I put this nicely… reckless.” _

 

“Are you saying that I cause you trouble?”

 

_ “Saying? I must have been saying it wrong then… but yeah we are ok…” _ She giggled over the phone.  _ “But you need sleep kitty so I will let you sleep until tomorrow and then you can call me tomorrow night.” That might not work because then I will be on a plane on my way home _ he thought.

 

“Yeah… goodnight Bugaboo.”

 

_ “Eat and sleep well  _ Minou _. Good night!” _

 

He then hung up after a couple of ‘good nights’ and ‘love you’s. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and changed. He then ducked into his bag to find Marinettes shirt and got to bed. He was smiling brightly on the thought of seeing Marinette  _ pregnant  _ for the first time.

 

She would be a wonderful mother, and he hoped as well that he would be an even greater father than his own.

 

_**(The next day, Adrien went out shopping...)** _

 

He had been in tons of stores and he never found something that would show Marinette how high he loved her. He never found something that was worthy of being on Marinette. He had already been to 12 different stores and never found anything… He had been walking for hours (well only 2 hours but still!) to find something worthy.

 

He was about to give up until he saw a beautiful  _ ring _ that would fit perfectly on Marinette’s artistic hand. He noticed that the stores name is  _ ‘ _ **_Tiffany’s_ ** _.’ _

 

He put his homemade-Marinette-scarf tighter around his neck and walked into the store.

 

**Back in Paris, it’s night time...**

 

Marinette was laying on her side of the bed, curled up in a ball as she tried to get warmer.

 

Since it was getting closer to winter, and the fact that her ladybug instincts are turning her into a bug, she was  _ freezing. _ She loved flowers and get more tired and sleepy during winter, and without Adrien’s warmth she gets colder and curls herself more into a ball. She was wondering how this is going to work…

 

_ Pregnant + winter =  _ **_Not_ ** _ a nice match. _

 

She rolled over on the other side so she was facing Adrien’s part of the bed. She smiled at the thought that he was coming home in only two days. She soon fell asleep with these thoughts in her head.

 

She did not notice a person walking into the apartment while she slept. The person quietly tiptoed into the bedroom and found her curled up into a ball before putting down his bag and taking something out…

 

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the new chapter… I haven’t had the time to upload a new chapter because of school, but now that it is Christmas break I can publish more!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> LOVE  
> COMICINER!


	6. Home again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading for SOOOOOOO long... my beta reader and I have had a hard time communicating with each other... so I decited that I should upload it anyway.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter  
> (^-^)

Adrien had dreamed about this day when he finally could return home to his sweet Marinette and unborn kitten. Well he haven’t had this dream for long but still he had dreamed about it.

He was sitting on the first class on the plane who was going to take him home to his girlfriend. He was just napping a minute ago, but he was super excited about it! He was going to surprise Marinette with he coming home. But he though he would be home before night time but he though wrong. He checked the time: **10:57 PM**. So he would surprise Marinette the next morining with that he was home, sleeping next to her and then he would do it. The thing he had thought about the last 2 years of their relationship.

Plagg had a lot of Camembert to keep him company under the flight. Adrien knew Plagg would be passed out when he was goung to check on him so he didn’t bother checking him.

He knew Marinette would be sleeping when he returned home. He would finally see his love sleeping soundly in bed. But he was worried about her Ladybug tendenses. The fact that her body doesen’t tackle the cold. That her body heat goes down at least at 1 or 2*C lower than normal. But now with her pregnancy he was more worried than ever. He was always by her side those winters when they knew about each others identities. He would keep her warm. So he bought a big, warm and fluffy blanket from Miami. Even if it’s hot there they still sell it in stores.

 _“Good morning all passangers-“_ he heard a lady say in english over the speakers _“-we will be landing in Paris, France in 5 minutes. The time is 12.36 AM french time-“_ Wow he’s thoughs have taken a lot of time since the last time he checked hs phone was when the clock was 10:57 PM. _“-and the temperature is -7*C. I hope you have enjoyed your flight with air MIAMI.”_ He exhaled a breath he didn’t knew he held. He was going to land in Paris in 5 minutes. at least 30 minutes to his apartment with Marinette from the airport. Maybe 40 minutes with waiting on a taxi and driving it late at night. He did hear the lady on the speakers repeating what she said just in french.

**(15 minutes later, on the airport)**

He had already gotten his luggage and went through the security. He was now only waiting for his taxi to pick him up. He stood and watched all the families reuniting with each other. He knew Marinette would pick him up the next day, but he couldn’t wait to surprise her with that he was home earlier then usual.

While waiting for his taxi he picked up his phone and put in his old SIM card. He then noticed that Marinette had wrote him a text about 4 hours ago… without him anwering or any sign on reading it, he knew Marinette though he was busy with modeling stuff.  Oh… The thing she didn’t know about him doing. He opened the text:

**FROM: My Lady (10:24 PM)**

**TO: Kitty**

~ _I hope you are eating and drinking well Kitty <3 I was worried since I haven’t gotten a text from you today… Are you ok? _

_You are probably busy with photo shoots… Text me when you read this ok?_

_Me and our unborn kitten are dying to see you tomorrow when we pick you up from the airport at 2 PM <3_

_Love you_

He smiled at the text. He slowly looked up and saw a taxi coming. He waved it in and the taxi drove to where he was standing.

“Where are you going at this our son?” the taxi driver asked

“Home to my girlfriend at 6 Avenue Charles Floquet” Adrien told the driver.

The driver nodded and started driving his way to 6 Avenue Charles Floquet. Adrien had always enjoyed his apartment with Marinette, 1 becouse he was living with the love of his life and 2 that he didn’t need to have romantic dinners at top of the Eiffel Tower. 1 was becouse Marinette scoldet him everytime since they lived so close and 2 is that he could always make or buy food and have a romantic dinner on their roof balcony with an view right over to the Eiffel Tower.  
It took the driver 14-15 minutes to get to his neighborhood. He payed the driver and took all of his luggage and watched the taxi driving away. He then went into the block where he lived and locked up the door before walking into the apartment. He then placed all his luggage with their bedroom door beofre taking his bag and 1 of the 2 suitcases into their room. he put the suitcase down quietly on the floor in front of their bed where he saw Marinette slept quietly in a ball, frezing he would guess. He opened the suitcase as quietly as he could to take out the blanket.

He sighned at the sight of his girlfriend hurled up in a ball, frezing. He folded out the blanket before slowly making his way up in bed and placing the blanket around the both of them. Marinette was a very heavy sleeper as he had learned over the years.

“Why are you so freaking adorable?” he whispered to her into her ear. She sleepingly giggled and relaxed in Adrien’s arms. She also began to uncurl herself from her ball and leaned into Adrien and the blanket’s warmth.

He signed in his girlfriend’s neck and placed his arms around her waist where he could feel a little bump. He smiled and felt a tear rolling down his cheek, but he couldn’t care less.

Here he was holding his girlfriend and could feel his unborn child inside her belly. He slowly began to fall asleep.

**(The next morning, 9:57 AM)**

She slowly began to awaken from her sleep. She had never sleept so good in days, as for those days it was when Adrien was away. But she couldn’t remember a pair of hands around her waist when she fell asleep. She screamed and pushed away the person who had hands around her waist. The person fell of the bed and grunted as it took the fall.

“W-who are you?” she shakingly asked

“Mari… it’s me” the perosn grunted before lifting his upperbody of the floor, to reveal Adrien.

“A-adrien? Is it you or are I dreaming?” she asked.

“It’s me bugaboo, I wanted to surprise you yesterday by coming home to dinner but the plane was delayed and I didn’t land in Paris until around 12 am.” Adrien told her.

Her eyes started to gloss over and she crawled on the other side of the bed so she could give him a hug.

Adrien raised from the floor and gave Marinette a huge hug. He lovingly whispered resuring words into her hair as she quietly cried in the hug. She cried becouse 1: she was surprised that he wanted to surprise her and 2: that the father of their child was home seeing her in a new light, the light that showed that she was pregnant.

He pushed Marinette a little so he could look at her beautiful face. He looked at her with lovingly eyes. He loved her so much and now was the time he would do it.

“Marinette-“ she looked at him with a worried expression. “- don’t worry I just wanted to say something and do something I had wanted to do these 2 last years of our relationship but never had the time, currage or the thing to do it so I’m going to do it now as I still have the currage to ask you.”

Marinette looked up at him. He smiled a little smile down at her as she listened to him

“I want to tell you that I love you so, so, _so,_ much that it hurst to see you broken, crying or in pain. I want to stay with you everyday of my life, I want to be by your side. I want to be the one that make you happy, I want to be with you in thick and thin. I will be that person you could trust and the person you want to see everyday. I will be by you every step through this pregnancy and your life. So I ask you a question-“ he bendt down on one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket, Marinette gasped and threw her hands to cup her mouth as tears started to roll down her cheeks “- Will you Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my lady, bugaboo, the mother of my child, my girlfriend do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?” he asked as he opened to reveal a beautiful diamond ring decorated with small diamond of green and red with a simple princess cutted shining diamond on top.

He smiled up at her as she cried. She nodded since she couldn’t form any words after his presentation of his love for her. She tackled him a tight hug, making Adrien fall backwards before hugging her back. She releast him from the hug. Adrien tok this as a hint about placing the ring on her finger.

“May I?” he asked as he took her hand. She nodded and he placed the delicate ring on her left hand ring finger.

He then gave her a resuring smile before leaningin for a kiss. She leaned in as well, while the tears silently rolled down her cheeks. He placed his hand on her cheek to kiss her.

The kiss was sending sparks down into the bottom of their belly’s. The kiss was full of love, passion and was sending shivers down to the tip of their feet.

When they finally pulled away form each other they leaned their foreheads together. Their heartbeats on the top and almost bursting out fo their chests. They smiled at eatch other with half-lidded eyes.  
She was _happy_

He was _happy_

They where _happy_

_TOGETHER_

**_ TO BE CONTINUED… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time<3  
> Working on a new chapter!  
> I'll try to upload a new chapter once a month.  
> Love  
> COMICINER


	7. We're Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but my insperation was off and I decided that I'm gonna update when I got insperation for a new chapter. So don't worry this story is not finished yet. But I'm gonna need some time to post new chapters, the next chapter will probably be published in the months May-June.
> 
> Love U guys and thanks for the patience!  
> Enjoy the new chapter!

**ML: Miraculous** **Pregnancy**

* * *

 

**Chap.7 We’re happy**

* * *

 

“Adrien?”

“hmm?”

“I’m happy”

Adrien looked up from where he laid with his head on her belly.

“Good, because I am too” said Adrien as he laid his head down again on her belly.

Ever since he got to know about Marinette’s pregnancy he had requested that twice a day, at any time he wants when he and Marinette are together that he could cuddle with her belly where his future child lays. He called that special time “belly time”.

“You are so weird kitty…” Marinette sight and chuckled as Adrien started to draw circles on her belly with his hands, Marinette giggled as he touched one of her tickle points on her belly. Adrien chuckled as he continued to draw circles on Marinette’s tickle points.  

“Adrien, what do you want?” asked Marinette as she broke the silence between them.

“What do you mean Mari?” Adrien questioned back

“What gender do you want the baby to be?” she asked, Adrien looked up at her questionly. “I know when we talked about having a baby the last time you wanted a boy, have your wish for a boy turned around?”

“Yeah” Marinette looked down on him “I wanted a boy but now when I found out that you were pregnant I thought back on all the times my mom talked about me as a baby boy, that I was a trouble kid but that she loved me anyway.” Adrien chuckled “My mom told me that baby boys where so much tougher to have then girls. She told me that most of her friends had boys and complained about them being hard to deal with, but one of her friends had a baby girl and told my mom about her baby. That her baby never made much fuss and that it wasn’t as much trouble as she thought it would be.” He leaned up and pecked Marinette’s lips and looked in Marinette’s eyes “So I really want a girl, one because of my mother’s story and test out if it’s true. And two because I want a girl who would be as beautiful as her mom.”

Marinette blushed and pushed Adrien away from her belly and took the fluffy blanket Adrien had bought her and pulled it over her body.

“What’s wrong princess?” Adrien asked before chuckling over Marinette’s actions.

“You say so much embarrassing things chaton” he heard Marinette say under the blanket.

Adrien busted out laughing at his fiancée, who still hid under the blanket. After a while Marinette pokes half of her head out from the blanket, only her eyes were seen, and see Adrien laughing his head off because of her actions.

“What are you laughing at?” Marinette’s muffled voice asked under the blanket as she stared at him, who still was laughing. After a few second’s he stopped laughing.

“Your actions are just too cute, just as yourself” he flirted. His flirting caught Marinette of guard and she blushed at least 50 shades of red, Adrien started laughing again of Marinette who still looked like a tomato. Mari then decided that she was gonna live in that blanket forever.

“You say so many embarrassing things kitty, so just now I decided to live under this blanket forever”

“ha-ha Mari you’re not gonna live under that blanket forever. Because 1. We are getting married and there isn’t enough space under there for both of us, 2. We need to get to the ultrasound today.” Adrien stated as he pulled away the blanket from Marinette.

“Oh, I totally forgot about the ultrasound- “Marinette stood up from bed and walked towards their closet. “-but before we leave I need to put on some warm clothes, if not I’ll freeze my tits of. Literally” said Marinette before pulling out one of her oversized wool sweaters and one of her homemade, super comfy and warm pair of sweats, aswell for some wool socks.

“You look like you are going to the north-pole, Mari, seriously we are just gonna drive for about 15 minutes before we are at the hospital.”  
“Don’t joke Adrien, you know how my side effects are a bit worse in the winter because of my ladybug powers. All ladybugs hibernate now” Marinette told Adrien as she started pulling her sweater over her head, she had already taken on her sweats and socks

“Come on we leave for the hospital now, so now put on your shoes and jacket and meat me at the door. Come on Plagg, Tikki! We are leaving soon” Adrien yelled while he walked out of their room to put on his shoes and jacket.

Marinette came out of the room a few minutes later in her winter coat and boots, making her way to the door where Adrien was waiting for her.

“This way to _our_ car, M’lady” he said in a gentlemanly way while bowing.  
Marinette chuckled and said, “thanks my good lord” before waking out the door, Tikki fled into Marinette’s hoody of her coat to keep herself warm. At the same time Plagg had fled into Adrien’s pocket of his jacket. Adrien followed Marinette after locking up their door and then making his way to the stairs where Marinette was waiting for him, Marinette held out her hand for him to hold. He chuckled as he grabbed her hand before both made their way down the stairs to their car.

**TIME SKIP….**

As they came in the hospital entry, they saw many doctors running around. They made their way to the reception to know where to go.

“Hello, we have an ultrasound for Marinette Dupain-Cheng” Adrien said to the desk lady, he noticed her name was Mirajane.

“Hello, yes go down that hall to the left and then take the first right turn and just wait there” Mirajane instructed

They thanked her and started walking down the left hall as Mirajane instructed. When they came down the hall they came to the first turn to the right and walked down the next hall before coming to a waiting room. They settled down.

“Are you nervous Adrien?”

“Yes, because I’ll see my baby for the first time by using an ultrasound machine. And maybe we’ll hear the baby’s heartbeat?” Adrien said with excitement in his voice. Marinette chuckled at his excitement, before nodding.  
“I’m the same, ‘Cause I’m gonna be a mom to a child” tears started to form in Marinette’s eyes.

Adrien noticed this and took her hand in his and started to draw small circles on the top of her hand with his thumb, Marinette sniffled and leaned her head-on Adrien’s shoulder.

They sat there in peace before a woman called out “Miss. Dupain-Cheng!”

“Here” Adrien answered before standing up.

Adrien and Marinette followed the lady into one of the rooms. The lady instructed Marinette to lay down on the hospital bed and to take her sweater up until over her stomach.

“The gel is gonna be cold so down worry if you get chills” said the nurse before applying the gel on Marinette’s stomach, Marinette shivered and Adrien noticed she got goosebumps all over her arms. Adrien held her hand as the nurse started the ultrasound.

“Well, as we see it is quite small but there it is” said the nurse as she pointed at the ultrasound screen, she pointed at a small oval, gray creature. Marinette sat there in awe and tears running out her eyes. That was her child, that small little creature was her child. She felt Adrien squeeze her hand, and Marinette looked up at her fiancé who had tears spilling out her eyes just as her.

“You want to hear its heartbeat?” the nurse asked, Marinette nodded for the both.

The nurse turned a switch and then a fast beating echoed inside the room, Marinette began to cry of joy, the nurse took her other hand and rubbed it and told it was her baby’s heartbeat, and started to tell them that at this rate Marinette was about 2 months in a couple of days. And then told them when Adrien asked why it was so fast that it was normal for babies at this rate has a fast heartbeat and it will calm down as the months go by.

The couple thanked the nurse as they left with 3 copies of a sonogram of their baby. They promised that they were gonna start an album with pictures of their baby as it was growing, starting with a picture of Marinette and Adrien together with Marinette’s little bum. The next was gonna be the sonogram they took that day. And then they decided to take pictures as Marinette kept growing, and put in all the sonograms and pictures before it was born and after.

They had scheduled the next sonogram in February when Marinette was 4 -5 months.

They walked to the car in a beautiful silence as they just had heard and seen their child for the first time.

_They were happy_

It was gonna be a wonderful adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELLLLL....
> 
> I know I've used a lot of time coming up with ideas and publishing but I just don't have time to publish until May-June and later because of school and other things...
> 
> I hope you understand that I need some time to come up with a new chapter...
> 
> See you guys next time<3
> 
> LOVE  
> COMICINER


	8. Telling others the news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette use some time to agree on when to tell the others the news of their pregnancy

**ML: Miraculous Pregnancy**

* * *

SOOOO SORRY I USED SO LONG TIME BUT HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Telling others the news

* * *

"How are we gonna tell everyone?"

Adrien turned his head towards his fiancée, he hasn't thought about how they were gonna tell everyone that they were engaged and that they were expecting a baby.

They were sitting on their couch cuddling while watching some TV-show on the TV.

"I haven't thought of that…" Adrien thought out loud "How do you want to tell them bugaboo?"

Marinette thought for a moment before answering

"How about we invite all of them over for dinner and give them separate gifts with something that resembles a baby for them?"

'And to think this wonderful, beautiful woman is my fiancée' Adrien thought before answering Marinette's question "That is a wonderful idea! What does a baby resemblance for your parents?"

"Well, I thought of like 'a bun in the oven' for my parents, something like the movie 'the fairy godparents' for Alya and Nino. But what does a baby resemblance for your father?" asked Marinette

"That is wonderful gifts for Alya, Nino, and your parents! But I don't know about my father but maybe some baby clothing or something like that?"

A spark was seen in Marinette's eyes when Adrien said clothing, he knew she itched for something to do. Adrien chuckled before bursting out laughing at Marinette's eager face.

"What are you laughing at!" yelled Marinette at him

"I'm laughing… at… your…spark…"

"What spark?!"

Adrien's laughter died down. "I know you've been itching for something to do, so when I told you that my dad maybe thought clothing will resemblance a baby your eyes sparkle because this is something that you want to do! It is funny but super cute of you" answered Adrien.

Marinette blushed and pushed Adrien of in a playful way.

"But anyway that is a good idea to make clothes, and yes you can make them Mari," said Adrien

Marinette jumped out of Adrien's hands and ran towards their office, Adrien sat alone on the couch wondering what got into her. Marinette came out a few minutes later with her hands full of fabrics and her sewing kit.

"I can always count on you to make something with a needle," said Adrien as Marinette placed herself back into his arms. Adrien chuckled at Marinette's excitement as she eagerly started to cut the fabric into the form she wanted.

Adrien then noticed that the fabric was marked with white lines along the fabric, ready to get cut free from the fabric.

"Mari?"

"Hmm? What is it, Adrien?"

"Have you been planning on making baby clothes for a while?" asked Adrien "Because that fabric is already marked up and ready to get cut out"

Marinette looked guilty looking up at Adrien before she answered "Well… I have been planning, but I haven't found the time to make it"

He just chuckled at her response and placed his arms around her waist, he always felt closer to the baby by hugging Marinette from behind or laying on her belly. He started drawing circles around the side of her belly while Marinette hummed to a song.

After a while, Adrien started to wonder what song she was humming to was.

"Bugaboo? What song are you humming?"

Marinette turned her head around and looked him in the eye "I don't know what it is called but I remember my mom singing it to me when I was little. It is probably a Chinese lullaby"

As the hours went by and Marinette was deep into making the baby clothes, it started getting late and Adrien decided to make dinner.

He decided that he would make lasagna with salad on the side.

"Mari! Dinner is finished!" Adrien shouted from the dinner table.

"HA! I AM FINISHED ADRIEN!" yelled Marinette when she entered their kitchen. She held up a yellow onesie with blue threaded letters where it stood: "Baby".

"It looks wonderful M'lady, all we need now is to invite the others over and tell them"

*-*TIME SKIP*-*

"Hey, Alya I was wondering if you and Nino would like to come over for dinner this weekend?"

" _Sure girl! I'll just tell Nino. Is there anyone else coming?_ "

"Yeah, my parents and Gabriel. We have some news to tell you guys"

" _Oh, ok. Don't tell me you got a new job because if you did I'm gonna kill you because you've worked so damn hard to get your job now!_ " exclaimed Alya over the phone

Marinette laughed at her statement, "No don't worry. it's something else"

" _Ok, bye girl!_ "

"Bye Alya!" said Marinette before she ended the call. She had Already called her parents and got their approval that they would attend the dinner. Adrien was still trying to get into contact with Gabriel, but it was hard to get in contact with him when he was working on something. Especially when he was working in Milan.

She walked into their bedroom where Adrien had decided to try to call Gabriel. He sat quietly on their bed, looking down at his phone before letting out a sigh. She walked quietly towards him before settling down beside him and took her arm around his shoulder before she leaned his head on her shoulder. He sighed again and Marinette run her hands through his hair, messing up his hairstyle but that didn't mean anything right now, now he needed some support.

"He won't answer and I tried calling Nathalie, she usually answers but this time it went directly to voicemail. It's weird" 

Marinette signed and continued running her hand through his hair, she didn't know what to say. 

"If he doesn't answer then he doesn't need to come, we can have my parents and Alya and Nino over and tell them. Then we just send him a sonogram and one of the onesies I have made"

"Onesies?" asked Adrien as he looked up at her with a raised brow

"Well... I got a bit carried away ok!" exclaimed Marinette before retrieving her hand and turning away from her fiancé. 

Adrien chuckled before tackling Marinette on the bed, Marinette squeal before they at they landed in the middle of their bed. They just laid there and giggled before sharing a romantic kiss

"Love you, M'Lady"

"Love you too Kitty"

They would be able to tell the others the next weekend

Their secret would be told

Their love will only grow bigger from here

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**This story will be updated much slower than before, Sorry but I hope you will keep an eye out for this story!**


End file.
